PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy
by Tomcat549
Summary: The pups are asked to help in the war between the Jedi and the Separatist army after Skye crash-lands on the planet Florrum. But little do the pups know they are in for a big surprise. ChasexSkye (at times)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crash-landing

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. This is my first attempt at a PAW Patrol/Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. This is a trial run to see how it goes. So, without further delay, I present to you: PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy!**

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…_

 _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

" _Trouble has struck the galaxy! After Cad Bane escaped capture, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano searched for the ruthless_

 _bounty hunter, but to no avail. Now, the two Jedi have returned to Coruscant to rest and receive their next mission…"_

Ahsoka was in the library, doing her studies, when Anakin came in.

"Hey, Snips." said Anakin, referring to her nickname because of her snippy attitude. "Hey, Master." said Ahsoka. "How are your studies going?" asked Anakin.

"Good. Just been quiet." said Ahsoka. "You should enjoy this peace while it lasts. You never know when you might be needed." said Anakin. "Thanks, Master."

said Ahsoka as she finished up her studies. Anakin noticed she was thinking about something else.

"Something on your mind?" asked Anakin. "Just thinking about the dwindling number of Jedi in the galaxy. It sure would be nice to have some more help in

winning this war." said Ahsoka. "I'm sure more help will come our way. Finish your studies and then get some rest. I need to meet up with Obi-Wan." said

Anakin as he left. Ahsoka did as she was told, for once, and then went to her quarters. She then thought about the dwindling number of Jedi.

"I hope help comes. Fast. We need it." Ahsoka said to herself as she headed into her quarters.

 **(Adventure Bay)**

On Earth, in a town called Adventure Bay, a brave team of rescue pups, known as the PAW Patrol, was having a fun day, keeping themselves busy until an

emergency came up. Skye was out flying her helicopter after Rocky and Ryder helped her with some tune-ups. Then, Ryder called.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ said Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" said the pups as they headed back to the Lookout. Marshall, of course, was the last pup onto the

elevator. He crashed, as usual.

"Hey, where's Marshall?" asked Skye. "Look out!" said Marshall before sliding in. "Sorry. I need work on my footing." said Marshall, earning laughs from the

other pups as the elevator rose. The pups changed into their regular gear, except for Skye, who was in her Air Rescue uniform. The pups then exited the

elevator and lined up in their usual positions.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "But why am I the only one wearing my Air Rescue gear, Ryder?" asked Skye, confused. "I made some

modifications to your Air Rescue gear and now it doubles as a high-tech spacesuit. Bark out your full-face helmet." said Ryder. "Yip! Full-face space helmet!"

said Skye. Her pink helmet transformed into a high-tech pressurized space helmet with a mask covering most of Skye's face except for her eyes, and her Air Rescue goggles

appeared. Skye gasped.

"This is so cool, Ryder! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best!" said Skye with a flip. "Why does your voice sound funny?" asked Marshall. "Skye's helmet is

pressurized, so it is makes her sound like she's talking on a radio." said Ryder. "Awesome!" said Zuma. Skye pretended she was breathing like Darth Vader. "The Force is with

you, young Jedi." said Skye, earning laughs from Ryder and the other pups before laughing herself. "And, there's a surprise waiting for you at the bottom of the

slide!" said Ryder. Skye gasped excitedly.

"Can I go see it? Can I? Can I?" asked Skye. "Sure! Go for it!" said Ryder. "Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye as she went down the slide. Then, her pup-

house transformed into a rocket ship! Skye's smile went bigger.

"A rocket ship?! This is the best…day…EVER!" said Skye. "Take it up, Skye. See how well it flies!" said Ryder. "Roger that!" said Skye as she started the

engines.

"Five…" said Chase.

"Four…" said Marshall.

"Three…" said Rubble.

"Two…" said Zuma.

"One…" said Ryder.

"Ignition! Green means GO!" said Rocky. Then, the engines fired, and Skye took off towards space. "Throttle up, Skye. Throttle up." said Ryder. Then, a

minute later, the Cockapoo was seeing the stars.

"I'm…in space! I've always dreamed of doing this! And now it's finally coming true!" said Skye as she went for her test flight.

"How's it looking from up there?" asked Ryder over the radio. "This…is…amazing! You're the best, Ryder! Thank you!" said Skye.

"Are you sure you got all the kinks out of the engines?" asked Chase. "Yes. Why?" asked Ryder. Then, somehow, the hyperdrive activated itself!

"THAT'S why." said Chase as the alarm went off. "Skye, what's happening?" asked Ryder. "I don't know. The hyperdrive went on by itself! Must be a glitch in

the system." said Skye. "Come back to Earth. We'll fix that." said Ryder. "I can't! Uh-oh! This can't be good!" said Skye as the engines began to scream. Then,

the rocket went into hyperspace, taking Skye with it!

"SKYE!" said Ryder and the pups.

 **(With Skye)**

Skye was doing everything she could to slow the rocket down. "Maybe if I reset the system, that should bring me out of hyperspace. Yip! System reset!" said

Skye. As the rocket shut down, Skye came out of hyperspace and then began heading straight towards Florrum!

"Phew! Glad that's over." said Skye. She then noticed the planet getting bigger and bigger. "Oh no. Not good." said Skye as she entered the atmosphere and

headed towards the sandy ground. "This isn't exactly part of the space adventure that I had planned." said the Cockapoo to herself. Suddenly, the rocket

crashed hard, throwing her from the rocket!

"Whoooooaaaa….Ugh!" said Skye as she landed in the sand. "Ow!" Skye groaned before passing out.

 **Oh no! Skye crashed! Will Ryder and the pups save her? And how will the Jedi react when they see them? And what about when Hondo sees Skye? That's all coming next time! Read and review please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	2. Chapter 2 Epic encounter

Chapter 2: Epic encounter

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 2 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy! Enjoy!**

In Adventure Bay, Ryder and the other pups were trying to figure out what caused the hyperdrive on Skye's rocket ship to malfunction.

"I thought we got all the kinks out of that thing, Ryder. What went wrong?" asked Rocky. "I don't know, Rocky. We'll figure that out once we find Skye. Rocky, see if you can

track the signal. Maybe she sent out a distress signal. If we can track the signal, we'll be able to find Skye." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder." said Rocky. "Chase, go help

Rocky." said Ryder. "Yes sir, Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Chase…" said Chase.

"And Rocky…" said Rocky.

"Are on the case!" said the two pups as they went inside the Air Patroller. "Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall, help me prep the Air Patroller for space travel while Robo-Dog really

quickly modifies your Air Rescue uniforms like I did with Skye's uniform." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder!" said the pups as they began their work. "And load your vehicles into

the cargo bay below in case you need them." said Ryder. "Sure thing!" said the pups as they went to get their vehicles.

 **(Florrum)**

Skye woke up a few minutes after her hard landing. She was dazed, but alive.

"Where am I?" Skye asked herself. The Cockapoo then looked down at her pup-tag.

"Oh no! My pup-tag! It must've gotten damaged after I got thrown from the rocket. And I need my pup-tag to call Ryder for help!" said Skye before letting out a whimper.

"And I have no idea where I am. Wait. Maybe if I can send out a homing signal through the rocket, they'll find me." said Skye as she ran to her wrecked rocket and got to

work.

"Come on, come on!" said Skye to herself as she tried to send out a signal. Finally, she succeeded.

"Skye to Ryder! Skye to Ryder! Come in! I am on another planet somewhere. My rocket is wrecked and I can't go anywhere! Please hurry!" said Skye. "Computer, send

message and keep repeating for as long as you can." said Skye before sending out the signal. "Now I need to find shelter somewhere. HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!"

shouted Skye before walking away.

 **(Separatist space)**

Somewhere in another part of the galaxy, Separatist warships gathered and were waiting for another mission. General Grievous was aboard his flagship, _Invisible Hand_ , when

one of the pilot droids picked up Skye's signal!

"General! There's a distress signal going out from Florrum!" said the pilot droid. "Where is that signal going to?" asked Grievous. "A place called the Lookout in a town called

Adventure Bay on a planet called Earth." said the pilot droid. "Send a squad to that town and send another to Florrum. Stop that signal from transmitting!" said Grievous.

"Roger, roger." said the pilot droid. The two squads went their separate ways.

 **(The Lookout)**

Ryder, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall were finishing with getting the Air Patroller ready for space travel when Rocky and Chase picked up Skye's signal.

"Ryder sir! We've received a distress signal! It's a message from Skye!" said Chase. "Play the message." said Ryder as Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall followed him out of the Air

Patroller. Chase played the message.

" _Skye to Ryder! Skye to Ryder! Come in! I am on another planet somewhere. My rocket is wrecked and I can't go anywhere! Please hurry!"_ said Skye's voice. "Send this

message back. Send exactly what I say." said Ryder. "Ready!" said Chase as he hit the record button as Separatist warships deployed their transports to send in their invasion

army. "Skye, this is Ryder. We have received your distress signal and we are on our way to your location. I repeat, we are on our way to your location!" said Ryder. "Message

sent, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Rocky, where was Skye's message sent from?" asked Ryder. Rocky searched until he found the signal's starting point.

"A planet called…Florrum?" said Rocky in a confused voice. "Hmm. It supports life, right?" asked Ryder. "Yes." said Rocky. Robo-Dog came out of the Air Patroller and

repeatedly barked three times.

"We've got company." said Ryder. As the pups went back to the Air Patroller, explosions were seen in town!

"Oh no! The town is under attack!" said Chase. "And so are we!" said Rocky, pointing to the battle droids firing at Ryder and the pups. "Pups, into the Air Patroller now! Buckle

up!" said Ryder as battle droids headed to the Lookout, guns blazing.

"Marshall, activate your water cannons!" said Ryder. "Water cannons!" said Marshall. Ryder grabbed the pack and blasted the water at some of the battle droids, taking some

of them out by shorting out their circuits. A blaster flew out of one of the droid's hands, and Ryder picked it up before giving Marshall back the jet pack. Ryder started shooting

at the battle droids before he saw more coming and retreated into the Air Patroller as everyone in the city managed to evacuate.

"Robo-Dog, get us out of here!" said Ryder as Robo-Dog started up the Air Patroller. "I don't mind flying with Skye on Earth, but I don't know if I'm ready for space travel."

said Marshall to himself as the Air Patroller took off and headed towards space. Moments later, Ryder and the pups, all in their Air/Space Rescue gear, were seeing the stars.

"Oh my…" said Rocky. "We're…in space?" said Rubble. "This is so totally awesome!" said Zuma. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this! This actually isn't so bad after all." said

Marshall. "What a sight this is." said Chase. Then, laser blasts shook the Air Patroller, knocking the pups out of their trance.

"What was that?!" asked Rocky. "I think we're being pursued, Rocky. They must be after something and we might have something to do with it." said Ryder. "What if they're

after…SKYE?!" asked Chase, earning shocked gasps from Ryder and the other pups. "Robo-Dog, angle the deflector shields while I set the coordinates to Florrum." said Ryder,

earning a bark from Robo-Dog. Then, two more Separatist battle cruisers showed up in front of the Air Patroller and tried to block their escape.

"Ryder! Watch out!" said Rubble. "This isn't good." said Ryder as the coordinates were nearly finished being locked in.

 **(With Count Dooku)**

Count Dooku was aboard one of the battle cruisers, overseeing the capture of Ryder and the pups.

"The Force is unusually strong with these ones. Identify that ship!" said Dooku. "It is called the Air Patroller. From the town of Adventure Bay on that planet called Earth." said

another pilot droid. "They must be after that rocket that I used the Force on to activate the hyper-drive." said Dooku.

"Sir, we have their escape blocked!" said one of the battle droids. "Good. Lock onto that ship the tractor beam." said Dooku.

 **(Air Patroller)**

An alarm went off in the Air Patroller, startling the pups.

"What's happening, Wyder?" asked Zuma. "One of the battle cruisers is trying to lock onto us with a tractor beam, and we're losing the shields!" said Ryder. Then, the

coordinates finished locking in. The hyper-drive was ready.

"Hang on, pups! Punch it, Robo-Dog!" said Ryder. Robo-Dog barked before pushing the throttle and entering hyperspace.

"Whoa..." said Zuma as the Air Patroller went safely into hyperspace to Florrum.

 **(With Dooku)**

"They got away, sir." said the battle droid. Dooku contacted Grievous.

"General, there is a ship called the Air Patroller headed towards Florrum. Do not let the crew onboard that ship get to the pilot of that rocket." said Dooku. "Yes, Count." said

Grievous before hopping into his fighter and taking off.

 **(Florrum)**

Skye, who was now all dirty from the dust and sand being blown around (she had her visor down in front of her eyes), had walked a long time until she finally found a big

building to rest in. That building was where Hondo lived. Skye went down into the area, and was met by Hondo.

"Well, hello there, little one. Welcome to Florrum. I am Hondo Ohnaka." said Hondo. "Thanks. Can you help me out? I'm too tired to walk any further." said Skye before lying

on the ground, flat on her stomach. "Yes, of course. Come, come, come. Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up. You're a mess." said Hondo. "Thanks. And my head kind

of hurts. I'm still a little dizzy from being thrown from my rocket." said Skye as she took off her Air Rescue uniform. "Oh. That was YOU coming from the sky?" asked Hondo as

he began to clean Skye off. "Yes. Somehow, the hyper-drive activated suddenly, and next thing I knew, I was in hyperspace. I reset my rocket's systems, and then I crash-

landed here." said Skye. "Other than being dizzy, you're not hurt, are you?" asked Hondo. "No. Just also thirsty and a little hungry." said Skye as Hondo finished cleaning the

Cockapoo. Skye then went outside and shook the water off before going back in.

"Anything to drink?" asked Hondo. "Water will be fine." said Skye. "Very well. Anything to eat as well?" asked Hondo as he finished drying Skye off and placed her on a bed to

rest. "Whatever looks good to me. But no chocolate. It's not good for dogs." said Skye as she put her Air Rescue uniform back on. "We don't know what chocolate is." said

Hondo. "Oh, right. This is not like Earth." said Skye as Hondo came back with some water and some fruit. "Thank you. I hope Ryder and the other pups get here soon." said

Skye before she began eating the fruit. "Who's Ryder? And these other pups?" asked Hondo. "Ryder's my owner and my team leader. He and the other pups are part of a

team I'm on called the PAW Patrol." said Skye before taking a drink of water. "What exactly do you all do?" asked Hondo as Separatist warships entered the system. "We help

and rescue people. Sometimes, we end up having to rescue each other. I'm an aviation pup. I fly in a helicopter all around Adventure Bay, which is where we live." said Skye.

"Sounds like an interesting job." said Hondo. "Thanks. What exactly are you?" said Skye. "I am a Weequay pirate." said Hondo, earning a confused look from Skye. "Huh?"

asked Skye. "I'm part of an alien species. This is my headquarters and the rest of those you see here are the pirates I lead. But don't worry. We will not harm you or your

friends." said Hondo. Then, Grevious's fighter landed near the facility with three Separatist transports, each carrying 1/3 of an invasion army inside.

"But HE will." said Hondo as he pointed outside. "Who is he?" asked Skye as Grevious came walking up to the front door. "General Grievous. He's someone you really do not

want to meet." said Hondo as Greivous activated his lightsabers.

"You have to hide." said Hondo. "Why?" asked Skye. Laser bolts and lightsaber-cutting sounds were then heard. "That's why. Get out of the area and hide somewhere safe.

Go! Run!" said Hondo. "I need a way out!" said Skye. Hondo took out his blaster and aimed at the wall.

"You'd better stand back." said Hondo. Skye backed up and then Hondo fired multiple shots at the wall, creating hole big enough for Skye to fit through!

"There's your exit. Go! I will come back for you!" said Hondo before going out to assist his crew. Skye took off and ran outside towards the back of the facility. But one of the

droids noticed her.

"General! The pup is heading south!" said the battle droid. "Keep the pirates busy. I will deal with this pup myself!" said Grievous as he went looking for Skye. Then, as

Republic warships showed up, the Air Patroller came out of hyperspace.

"Looks like this is where the signal's coming from." said Ryder. "And there's a big battle going on. It doesn't look good." said Rocky. "We need to get Skye out of there!" said

Chase. "Don't worry, Chase. We will." said Ryder as Robo-Dog landed the Air Patroller near Skye's rocket. Once the back ramp went down, Chase immediately ran out towards

the wrecked rocket, but did not see Skye inside.

"Oh no! SKYE! Where is she?!" said Chase. Unfortunately, he yelled a bit too loud.

"It's the Air Patroller! Over there! Over there!" said one of the battle droids, leading a squad straight to them.

"Nice going, Chase!" said Rocky. "What? I'm worried about Skye!" said Chase. "Well, next time, do that a little more quietly!" said Rocky. "Don't move! General, we have the

targets in custody!" said one of the battle droids as they surrounded Ryder and the pups with their blasters pointed at them. "You see what you did? Now we're never going to

find Skye!" said Rocky. "Not my fault." said Chase. "Don't you dare talk back to me!" said Rocky. "Stop talking!" said one of the battle droids. "Police pup." said Rocky, spitting

every time he said the letter "P". Then, two lightsabers activated.

"What was that?" asked one of the droids. "It's the Jedi and their clones! Blast them!" said another battle droid before the squad fired at Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones. The

squad left Ryder and the pups, but then, the pups applied their Pup-Fu skills and helped take down the battle droids!

"I think we may have found our extra help, Master." said Ahsoka. "I believe you're right. Troopers! Stand down!" said Anakin as the pups finished off the droids. The clones

lowered their blasters.

"Whoa! I don't think I've ever expewienced having that much Pup-Fu power befowe!" said Zuma. "Me neither." said Rocky. Then, when the dust settled, Ryder noticed the way

the pups were standing.

"Pups! You're standing on your hind legs! And you're not tipping forward!" said Ryder. "Whaaaaaa?" said Marshall as he looked down at his paws in shock. "We can move like

you, Ryder?" asked Rocky. "Not like me. Like them." said Ryder, pointing to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"How is this even possible?" asked Chase. "I think you're Pup-Fu skills have reached their peak. Your skills are now at the highest level. That's why you're walking the way you

are." said Ryder as Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to Ryder and the pups. "Thanks for the assist." said Ahsoka. "No problem. I'm Ryder, and these are my pups. This is

Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma." said Ryder. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and this is my Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano." said Anakin.

"Nice to meet you too." said Ryder. "Master Skywalker, we need your help." said Chase.

 **(With Skye)**

Skye was not only trying to stay hidden, but also trying to find a way out. Then, she saw Ryder and the other pups.

"I know you told me to stay hidden, but I have to get back home." Skye said to herself, referring to what Hondo told her to do. Then, she heard footsteps getting closer to

her, but didn't see anything. Skye stood up on her hind legs to check to see if the coast was clear, but when she let go of the window, she was still standing on her hind legs

too!

"I…I…I'm walking…like a Jedi?" Skye whispered to herself. All of a sudden, Grievous appeared and activated his lightsaber, startling Skye, whose eyes widened in horror.

"So YOU'RE the pilot of that rocket. Impressive. But not impressive enough." said Grievous. Skye saw a fallen pirate's laser pistol, picked it up, and tried to shoot Grievous.

But the four-armed Jedi-killer kept blocking and deflecting the shots, which caused Skye to run.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Skye as she ran towards the wall. "Jets!" said Skye, activating her supersonic jets with a bark. Skye then flew up into the air, and then

started flying towards Ryder and the other pups. She went past the wall and deactivated her Jet Pup-Pack to land, thinking she lost him.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah nah! You can't get me!" teased Skye as she started to land while sticking her tongue out at Grievous and blowing a raspberry. But a grappling hook cable

wrapped around her body, and she was pulled back, right into Grievous's arms!

"LET ME GO!" shouted Skye as she struggled to break free. "You can't get away from me!" said Grievous before knocking her out and walking back to his fighter with her.

"Pull the squad out. We have what we came for." said Grievous. "Roger, roger." said the droids. "Count Dooku, I have the pup we seek. Have the squad put the entire city of

Adventure Bay on lockdown and deploy the blockade. I will meet you back onboard the _Invisible Hand_." said Grievous as he got into his fighter. _"Good. Very good."_ said

Dooku. Anakin and Ahsoka saw the whole thing.

"They're on the run." said Anakin. "Grievous has someone in his fighter!" said Ahsoka. Chase's eyes widened in horror when he saw Skye inside.

"SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE!" shouted Chase as he tried to chase after Grievous's fighter as it went into the air and left for space.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Chase before pounding the ground hard as the Separatist fleet left the planet and went into hyperspace. "Chase, calm

down. We'll find her." said Ryder.

"HOW?! THAT MONSTER TOOK HER, AND HE'S GOING TO KILL HER! AND I WILL KILL HIM BACK!" shouted Chase. "Revenge is not the Jedi way." said Anakin. "THAT WAS MY

MATE HE TOOK! I WILL DESTROY HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" shouted Chase. "Chase! Enough!" said Ryder, which immediately made the German Shepherd go quiet.

"Chase, we'll find her. It's going to be okay. We'll help you." said Ahsoka. "Okay." said Chase as he went back into the Air Patroller. "Come with us. We need to report back to

our fleet anyway and give a report to the Council." said Anakin. Ryder and the rest of the pups went back into the Air Patroller and took off, following the Republic fleet. Robo-

Dog landed the Air Patroller in the hanger bay of the Republic warship, _Resolute_.

"Whoa. This is so awesome!" said Zuma as he followed Ryder and the other pups out of the Air Patroller. Ahsoka felt something was different about the pups.

"Master, I sense our extra help is with us. The Force surrounds those pups." said Ahsoka while the clone troopers went to get some rest and some food. "We'll see if they pass

the test. But we'll let the Council decide if they should do it or not." said Anakin as Ryder and the pups followed the two Jedi. "What about the boy?" asked Anakin. "Ryder? I

don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. But I also don't know about Chase. There's a lot of anger in him." said Ahsoka. "I sense it too." said Anakin as the group exited

the hanger bay.

"Welcome aboard the _Resolute_. Stick together, because it's easy to get lost onboard here." said Anakin as he led the pups and Ryder to the guest quarters.

"All of you get some rest. You may need it." said Anakin before leaving the group to sleep.

"I hope we find Skye. I need her. And Grievous, when I find you, I will kill you." said Chase with an angry look in his eyes.

"All ships, jump to lightspeed!" said Anakin. The Republic fleet then headed back to Coruscant.

 **Oh no! Skye's been taken hostage! And Chase freaked out! And it was Count Dooku that forced Skye into hyperspace! I know you're thinking it's not possible**

 **and doesn't make any sense for the pups to walk on their** **hind legs, but I did that just for this story. It's the combination of their Pup-Fu skills and the Force**

 **mixed together that is allowing them to do that. Like the** **fanfiction slogan says: "Unleash your imagination". And I did just that. Anyway, will Skye ever be**

 **rescued? What will happen when the pups take the test?** **All those questions and more will be answered next time! Read and review, please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected help, part 1

Chapter 3: Meeting the Jedi, unexpected help, part 1

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 3 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy! Enjoy!**

The Republic fleet was back at Coruscant after the failed rescue of Skye, who was captured by General Grievous. Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma were

onboard the _Resolute_ , relaxing and recovering from their intense encounter with the Separatist droid army. They were walking to the Jedi Temple with Anakin and Ahsoka,

who were showing them around town along the way.

"This is not how I thought this day was going to go." said Rocky. "I'm with you, Wocky. I want Skye back. Without her, my job will be that much more difficult. I need my air

support." said Zuma. "Relax, pups. I know you're worried about Skye, but don't worry. We're not going home without her." said Ryder. Then, Anakin turned towards the

group.

"During your stay, you can wander around inside, but don't do anything that will get you into trouble. But when you're outside, we will stick together as a group. Never go

anywhere alone outside unless one of us is with you. It's easy to get lost here." said Anakin. "You hear that, pups? Listen to them." said Ryder. "Yes, Ryder." said the pups. As

the group came up to the Jedi Temple, the pups saw the massive building.

"Whoa, dude. That building is huge." said Zuma. "Wow. It's beautiful!" said Rocky as they went up the steps. "That is a long way up." said Marshall. "So how exactly did you

pups manage to take down those battle droids without a lightsaber or a blaster, and without getting shot?" asked Ahsoka as they reached the halfway point. "We were trained

by our master, Sensei Yumi, back home in Adventure Bay." said Rocky. "I was made the official Guardian of the Scroll. I saved her family's most precious scroll after Mayor

Humdinger took it." said Marshall. "Impressive." said Anakin. "Thank you." said Marshall. "And apparently, their Pup-Fu skills have reached the highest level and are now at

full strength." said Ryder as the group finally reached the top.

"Whoa. This is so awesome! Too bad Skye's not hewe. She would love the view from up hewe." said Zuma. "Why do you talk like that, Zuma?" asked Anakin. "I have speech

impediment. Sometimes I can't pwonounce my "R"s wight. Like that." said Zuma. "My apologies. Hope I didn't offend you." said Anakin. "It's alwight. I actually get that a lot

when I meet someone new. But it's okay. I just keep doing what I'm supposed to do, and if it happens, it happens. It's no big deal." said Zuma. "Well then, come on. The Jedi

Council awaits you all." said Anakin.

 **(With Skye)**

The Separatist fleet that was at Florrum gathered near Vassek while the Separatist blockade was still at Earth, guarding the way to Adventure Bay. Skye was onboard the

Separatist warship _Invisible Hand_ , strapped into a restraint chair in the detention area with a minor scratch on her face from when Grievous knocked her out. Her Air Rescue

helmet and Jet Pup-Pack were taken off, but the rest of her uniform was still on. She was asleep until a loud stomp from Grievous's footstep brought her back to

consciousness.

"Where am I?" asked Skye, a little scared as she struggled to break free. "You're my guest. Comfortable?" said Grievous. "Not really." said Skye. "Good. You're going to be

here awhile. And don't even bother trying to break free. Because if you do try to break free or if you refuse to do what I tell you, THIS will happen." said Grievous before

waving one of his guards over. The guard then shocked Skye with the electrostaff.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried Skye as she was tortured. The guard stepped away and joined the others. "THAT HURT!" shouted Skye. "Good. Maybe that will get you somewhere.

Now, where are you from?" asked Grievous. "That is need to know, and right now, you don't." said Skye. Grievous took an electrostaff and gave the Cockapoo another jolt.

"UGGGGGGGGH!" groaned Skye. "Where…are…you…from?" asked Grievous. "Adventure Bay. Happy now?" groaned Skye. "Don't give me attitude!" said Grievous, now angry.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOOOWWWWW!" cried Skye. "Now that will get you somewhere." said Grievous. "My PAW Patrol teammates will come for me. They will not abandon

me." said Skye. "Not going to happen. Now, I have a ship to command. I will be back soon. Don't you even think about leaving. Guards, secure the cell." said Grievous before

leaving. The guards stationed themselves, guarding the door while Skye sobbed.

"Please, Ryder. Get me out of here. I want to go home now." Skye sobbed before eventually falling asleep again.

 **(Coruscant)**

Anakin and Ahsoka were leading Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma to the Jedi Council chambers when they met up with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Well, Anakin? Did you get Grievous?" asked Obi-Wan. "No. Not this time." said Anakin. "We didn't get Grievous, but we did get extra help." said Ahsoka. "More clones?" asked

Obi-Wan. "Not clones. Them." said Anakin as he and Ahsoka revealed the pups and Ryder. "You? YOU took down the droids?" asked Obi-Wan in shock. "Wasn't me. My pups

did." said Ryder. "It's true. We were the ones that did it." said Rocky. "You? How?" asked Obi-Wan. The pups then did a Pup-Fu demonstration to show what they did.

"Hmmm. Impressive. Who exactly are you?" asked Obi-Wan. "My name's Ryder, and these are my pups. This is Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma. We're a rescue

team called the PAW Patrol. And who are you?" asked Ryder. "I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." said Obi-Wan. "Nice to meet you." said Ryder. "Master Kenobi, we need your

help." said Marshall. "What's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan as they resumed their walk to the Council chambers. "Our other PAW Patwol teammate, Skye, was taken by a wobotic

guy with four awms." said Zuma. "That four-armed guy you're talking about is General Grievous." said Obi-Wan. "General Grievous?" asked Rocky. "Yes. He and I have a

history. He's someone you definitely do not want to meet." said Obi-Wan. "Why?" asked Rubble. "He's killed many Jedi." said Obi-Wan, earning gasps from the pups. "We've

been trying to capture him and bring him to justice for all the Jedi he killed." said Anakin as they reached their destination and went inside. Ahsoka went to continue her

studies.

The Jedi Council members took notice of the pups.

"Welcome to Coruscant. I am Mace Windu. The rest of the Jedi you see here are Jedi Masters. We are the Jedi Council." said Windu. "So, visitors we have, hmm?" asked Yoda.

"Not exactly. They helped us repel the droid army on Florrum." said Anakin. "Show us how you five did it." said Windu. The pups then repeated their Pup-Fu moves they used

on Florrum.

"Impressive. Most impressive." said Plo Koon. "Why exactly were we brought here?" asked Marshall. "You being here is a sign of hope that can help us in turning the tide of

the war." said Ki-Adi Mundi. "You five have exceptional skills." said Windu. "Take the test, you must." said Yoda. "Test? What test?" asked Chase. "You each must open a

Holocron. The only way you pass the test is if you successfully open it. Take them to separate rooms and then the test shall begin. When you have finished, wait outside the

room for Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker. May the Force be with you." said Windu before the pups left the room with Ryder and the Jedi.

 **(With Skye)**

Skye was asleep inside the detention cell when she heard the door open. A mysterious figure dressed as a bounty hunter walked in.

"Grievous wants the prisoner. He asked me to bring this pup to him." said the bounty hunter. The guard removed the restraints and then the bounty hunter put handcuffs on

Skye and began taking her to Grievous when they reached an empty hallway.

"Turn here." said the bounty hunter before taking Skye into an empty, narrow hiding spot on the left side of the hallway. "Now I need you to listen to me very carefully. If you

follow my instructions, I can get you out of here." said the bounty hunter. "What?" asked Skye in a confused voice. "I'm helping you escape." said the bounty hunter. "Who

are you?" asked Skye. The bounty hunter grabbed two curved lightsaber handles, took off the helmet, and placed the helmet on the floor.

"My name is Asajj Ventress." said Ventress as she activated her red lightsaber blades.

 **The test for the pups has begun. Will they pass? And what?! VENTRESS?! Wow! Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Well, part 2 is coming soon! And I can**

 **tell you this: it is going to be one heck of a chapter! Read and review, please! The more reviews, the better!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected help, part 2

Chapter 4: Escape, rescue attempt #2

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 4 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy! Enjoy!**

Skye was frightened at the sight of the lightsabers.

"Whoa! Watch where you're swinging those things! A four-armed robotic guy just tried to kill me with those!" said Skye. "Sorry about that. It's my instincts. And keep your

voice down. By the way, that four-armed robotic guy you mentioned is General Grievous." said Ventress. "General Grievous?" asked Skye. "Yes. You're lucky he didn't kill you.

And yes, he and I are on the same side. Now, do you want to get out of here or not?" asked Ventress. "I do. Very badly. But if you're on his side, why are you helping me?"

said Skye. "Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Plus, I don't like Grievous. He's really rude sometimes." said Ventress. "How do I get out of here?" asked

Skye as she started to get impatient. "Can you fly a starship?" asked Ventress. "My name IS Skye, after all. I am an aviation pup for Adventure Bay. I need to get back to

Ryder." said Skye. "Good. And who's Ryder?" asked Ventress. Skye pulled out a picture of him and showed Ventress.

"That's him." said Skye. "Okay. If I make contact with him for you, will you land where I tell you?" asked Ventress. "Yes." said Skye. "Good. Because if you don't take a

starship out of here, you're not going anywhere. I snuck into the hanger bay and prepped a ship called the _Twilight_. It was stolen by Grievous. It belongs to Anakin

Skywalker." said Ventress. "You want me to receive stolen property?" asked Skye. "Look, I know you're not comfortable dealing with a Sith, but if you don't take that ship

while Grievous is onboard, you're not going anywhere." said Ventress. "Okay, I get it. Now what's the plan?" asked Skye. "Get up into those ventilation shafts, and don't move

until I say so. I'm going to try and make this easy for you. Oh, and you'll need these." said Ventress as she handed Skye her Air Rescue helmet, Jet Pup-Pack, and the fallen

pirate's laser pistol that Skye found. Skye then went up into the vents and hid.

"Ventress, thank you." said Skye. "Not a word about this to anyone. Do you understand?" asked Ventress. Skye responded by moving her paw across her mouth.

"Good." said Ventress before leaving. Skye put her helmet and jetpack back on and put the pistol in her holster. "Hurry back." said Skye to herself. Ventress then sent out a

secret transmission.

 **(Coruscant)**

The pups were getting ready to take their Holocron test when Anakin received Ventress's call.

"What do you want, Ventress?" asked Anakin. _"I'm not looking for a fight with you this time, Skywalker. I need to talk to Ryder."_ said Ventress. "Ryder! It's for you!" Anakin

called. Ryder then came over to where Anakin was.

"She's a Sith apprentice, so be careful." said Anakin. "Hello. Ryder here." said Ryder. _"Hello, Ryder. My name is Asajj Ventress, and as Skywalker said, I am a Sith apprentice,_

 _but I am not looking for a fight with you or your pups. I heard you're looking for a pup named Skye?"_ asked Ventress. "Yeah. Wait. How did you know that?" asked Ryder.

 _"Skye told me about you. I'm sending her to a local planet to wait for you."_ said Ventress. "Send the coordinates to the Air Patroller. The pups and I are on

our way." said Ryder. "You better hope you know what you're doing. We'll come with you as backup." said Ahsoka. "Pups, your test will have to wait. To the Air Patroller! We'll

get our ships ready in case the Separatist fleet is there." said Anakin. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as they went to the Republic ships and took off.

"Hang on, Skye. We're coming." said Ryder as the fleet went into hyperspace.

 **(With Skye and Ventress)**

"General, I lost the pup. She got away before I could grab her." said Ventress as she put her plan into action while Skye stayed hidden and out of sight in the air vents.

"I will go to the cargo bay and search there. Secure the ship and make sure no ships leave until I terminate the search." said Grievous. "Yes, General." said Ventress as

Grievous went into the cargo bay. Ventress returned to where Skye was moments later, and motioned for the Cockapoo to come down.

"Okay, let's get me out of here." said Skye as Ventress led her into the hanger bay, making Skye look like a prisoner ready for transport. Finally, they reached the _Twilight_.

Ventress took Skye to the back of the ship and hid.

"Listen to me and listen good, Skye. I don't ever want to see you back here onboard this ship. Do you understand?" asked Ventress in a strict tone of voice. "Yes, Ventress."

said Skye. "Good. Now go. Get out of here." said Ventress. "Ventress." said Skye. "Yes?" asked Ventress. "Make everyone think you're trying to stop me from leaving." said

Skye. "Smart idea!" said Ventress as Skye started up the _Twilight_ and started to lift off. But then, Grievous came back and saw Skye!

"Hey! That belongs to ME! Stop that ship!" said Grievous in an angry voice as battle droids fired at the _Twilight_. Skye fired back as Ventress got out of the way and

disappeared. "So long, Grievous!" said Skye as she left the _Invisible Hand_ and went back into space.

"Whoa! This thing is fast!" said Skye as she started dodging laser-fire coming from the _Invisible Hand_ 's turbo-laser cannons.

"Oh no, you do not shoot that red stuff at me! Get a load of this, metal-head!" said Skye as she fired blue lasers at the cannons, destroying them.

"Ha! How do you like me now?" teased Skye as she started to fly towards Naboo to wait for Ryder, the other pups, and Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones to

pick her up. Then, Grievous appeared in his fighter behind her!

"You thought you could get away? Wrong!" said Grievous as he fired several shots at Skye, hitting the _Twilight_ and sending her towards the third moon of Vassek. Moments

later, Skye crashed, but this time, she didn't get thrown out of the ship. She shut down the power before the _Twilight_ hit the ground. The ship slid to a stop, damaged, but still

in one piece. Skye then saw a big building in front of her.

"I'll hide in here until Ryder and the other pups get here." said Skye. The Cockapoo didn't know it, but she walked inside General Grievous's lair!

 **Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! Well, at least Skye escaped from General Grievous's warship, but now she unknowingly went inside General Grievous's lair, which is**

 **where he lives! Will** **Ryder and the pups get to Skye before Grievous does? Which pup(s) will bravely go into the lair to save Skye? Will the pups pass their**

 **test? So many** **questions! Some will be answered next time on Pups Save the Galaxy! Read and review, please!**

 **Until next time, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alone, isolated

Chapter 5: Alone, isolated

 **Hello, alvinnascar5 here. Here's chapter 5 of PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy! Enjoy!**

Skye was inside General Grievous's dark lair, trying to find a way to send out a signal so Ryder, the other pups, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones knew where to find her.

"Whoa. This is a little creepy." said Skye to herself. Then, the door closed behind her, trapping the Cockapoo inside!

"Oh no. Not good. I need to get a signal out to Ryder and FAST!" said Skye. She then found her way to the control room and went inside.

"Perfect." said Skye as she sat in the seat and flipped some switches and pressed some buttons. Then, as she got a signal going, Ventress called.

"Skye? Why are you not on Naboo?" asked Ventress. "I got shot down and landed somewhere." said Skye. Ventress looked at where the signal was going from.

"You're on Vassek? You're not supposed to be there!" said Ventress. "Where am I?" asked Skye. "You're in General Grievous's lair." said Ventress. "I'm WHERE?!" asked Skye.

"Calm down, and stay where you are." said Ventress. "Oh, gee. That's a good idea. Because the front door is LOCKED!" said Skye. "Skye, drop the attitude or else I'll leave

you there." said Ventress. Skye immediately went quiet. "That's what I thought." said Ventress. "I sent Ryder a signal so he knows where to find me." said Skye. "Okay. Stay

where you are. I will send Ryder your way as well." said Ventress as she ended the transmission.

 **(With Grievous)**

"Hahahahahaha! I have you now." said Grievous as he entered the planet's atmosphere. Then, Count Dooku called.

"Yes, Count?" asked Grievous. _"General, where did that pup go, and why are you not onboard the_ Invisible Hand _?"_ asked Dooku. "Skye escaped, and now I'm trying to catch

her." said Grievous as he approached the hanger in his lair. _"When you catch her, bring her to me."_ said Dooku. "Yes, Count." said Grievous as he closed the message and

landed.

 **(With Ryder, the pups, the Jedi, and the clones)**

The fleet was in hyperspace, headed towards Naboo, when Ventress called.

 _"I need to talk to Ryder. Immediately."_ said Ventress. "Ryder! It's for you." said Anakin. "Hello. Ryder here." said Ryder. _"Skye's not on Naboo. She's on Vassek."_ said

Ventress. "Grievous's lair?!" asked Ahsoka. _"Yes. You need to get her out of there NOW."_ said Ventress as she ended the transmission. "Change course! Head for Vassek

immediately!" said Anakin. "Pups, meet me at the Air Patroller. Anakin and Ahsoka, come along. We might need you." said Ryder. "We'll be there in a moment. Rex, you and

Cody go with Ryder." said Anakin. "Yes, sir!" said Rex as the fleet headed for Vassek.

 **(With Kit Fisto)**

Jedi Master Kit Fisto was on patrol when he picked up Skye's signal.

"Hello?" asked Fisto. "Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Skye in a scared voice. "This is Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Identify yourself." said Fisto. "I'm Skye. I'm on Vassek, and I'm

trapped in General Grievous's lair." said the Cockapoo. "Hang on, Skye. I'm coming. Go to the south landing platform and wait. Ryder and I will be right there." said Fisto.

"Please hurry." said Skye.

 **(With Skye)**

Skye was looking around, laser pistol in her paw, and walking around like she was in a haunted house.

"There has to be another way out. I need to get out of here." said Skye as she backed up into the door to the room where Grievous's "trophies".

"AH!" said Skye to herself as she jumped forward, thinking it was Grievous. She then turned around.

"Oh. It's just the door." said Skye. She then pressed the button to open the door, and when the door opened, her eyes widened with horror.

"What in the-?" said Skye as she walked into the room. She saw all the Padawan braids and all the lightsabers from all the Jedi that Grievous murdered. Skye's breathing

became uneasy.

"Ryder, where are you? Please hurry. I want to go home." said the frightened Cockapoo as the Republic fleet came out of hyperspace. Then, Grievous walked in.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I have another uninvited guest in my house." said Grievous, startling Skye. "AAAAAAH!" screamed Skye as she turned around, now getting angry.

"Enjoying my collection?" asked Grievous as he moved towards Skye. "You're a MONSTER!" said Skye as she grabbed a lightsaber and activated the blue blade. Grievous was

not pleased.

"Hey! That lightsaber belongs to me!" said Grievous as he activated a green blade for his lightsaber. "You want it? Come get it! AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Skye as she

charged at Grievous and swung at him. Grievous blocked and swung at Skye. As Skye blocked, she backed out of the room. Grievous then swung and hit Skye's lightsaber so

hard, he knocked Skye down. He then revealed his other three arms. Skye's eyes widened with horror and her body shook with fear. She then let out a high-pitched scream as

she got back on her hind paws and started to run.

"RYDER! PUPS! MASTER FISTO! HEEEEEEEELP ME!" screamed Skye as she made a break for the door, which she forgot was locked. She struggled to open the door, which

made Skye even more scared as Grievous walked up slowly behind her, all four lightsabers spinning really fast.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" cried Skye as she banged on the door.

 **(With Ryder and the others)**

Ryder, the pups, Anakin, and Ahsoka, were on the _Resolute_ and getting the Air Patroller loaded up when Kit Fisto landed in the Republic warship's hanger.

"Ryder?" said Kit as he ran up to the Air Patroller. "Yes, Master Fisto?" asked Ryder. "Let me come with you. I know Grievous's lair. I can take you to Skye." said Kit. "Okay.

Robo-Dog, take us to that moon. Now!" said Ryder. Robo-Dog barked and took off. As the Air Patroller headed towards Skye's location, Ryder turned towards the pups and the

Jedi.

"Alright, pups. We have a serious situation. Skye was trying to get to the planet Naboo for her own safety, but she got shot down by Grievous, and is now trapped in his lair!"

said Ryder. "We have to get her out of there!" said Chase. "We will, Chase." said Ryder. He then gave the orders as the group approached the lair.

"Master Fisto, since you know this lair, you can go in there and get Skye out of there." said Ryder. "Captain Rex, go with Master Fisto." said Ryder. "You got it, sir!" said the

two clones. "Don't worry, Ryder. We're not leaving that death trap without her." said Kit. "Zuma, since you are the bravest pup on the team, you may accompany Master

Fisto." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma. "I'll stay here and track you all on the radar." said Ryder. "Why not me, Ryder? Why can't I go?" asked Chase. "Your anger

towards Grievous would affect your judgement. I'm not taking any chances." said Ryder. Chase sighed.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir." said Chase. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Zuma and Master Fisto, go, go, go!" said Ryder. Zuma ran out the back of the Air Patroller and got hooked up

to his Jet Pup-Pack, then the cable released him. As his Jet Pup-Pack activated, Kit ran out and jumped out after the Chocolate Labrador.

"Want to take a wide?" asked Zuma. "Get on my back, Zuma." said Kit. Zuma obeyed, and then Kit grabbed Zuma's paws and held onto them like they were straps on a

backpack. Zuma, Kit, Rex, and Cody flew down to Grievous's lair and landed.

"Let's move! We have no time to waste!" said Kit as the group ran up to the building. Skye heard his voice.

"MASTER FISTO! HELP ME!" cried Skye as Grievous inched closer to her. "Skye! Can you hear me?" asked Kit. "Yes, but get me out of here!" said Skye through the wall. "Hang

on! I'm bringing Zuma in with me! Zuma, let's go!" said Kit as he opened the door.

"Whoa. This is suwe is spooky. But I'm not afwaid. Let's just find Skye and get out of hewe." said Zuma. Then, lightsaber-clashing sounds were heard. Grievous saw Master

Fisto as he and Zuma came around a corner. Grievous returned to his two-arm form, grabbed Skye, causing the Cockapoo to drop her lightsaber, grabbed it, and put it up to

the left side of her neck.

"Master Fisto. We meet again." said Grievous. "Put that pup down, General." said Kit as he activated his green lightsaber blade. "Yeah! She's my PAW Patwol teammate!" said

Zuma as he bravely stepped forward. "Come any closer, and you'll be the last thing she sees before her neck meets my lightsaber blade!" said Grievous. Then, Zuma's pup-

tag beeped.

"Zuma, how's the rescue?" asked Ryder. "Gwievous has Skye hostage!" said Zuma. "Ryder! Help me!" cried Skye, now really scared. "Hang on, Skye! I'm coming!" said Ryder

as he ended the transmission. "This has just gotten way more serious! Commander Cody, you have any spare blasters?" said Ryder. "Here you go, kid." said Cody as he gave

Ryder a blaster. "Go kill that monster." said Chase. "Chase, behave." said Ryder before taking off and activating his jets. He then flew down to the lair and landed before

heading inside.

"Wyder! Thewe you awe! Look!" said Zuma. Ryder gasped as he saw the green blade inches from Skye's neck. He then got serious.

"You have someone that belongs to me." said Ryder as he readied his weapon. "No! She belongs to ME! I'm not done with her yet!" said Grievous. "If you hurt her, you're

going to deal with me." said Ryder. "YOU? Hahahahaha! I don't think so! And I will do whatever I want with her!" said Grievous as he moved his lightsaber to Skye's "arm",

and placed the blade on it, making a small cut and causing Skye to cry out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STOOOOOOOP!" cried Skye. That did it for Ryder.

"Okay! That's it!" said Ryder as he shot at Grievous's face mask, hitting him near his right eye.

"AUGGH!" said Grievous. Skye saw her chance. She then grabbed Grievous's hand with her lightsaber in it, and used it to cut off Grievous's metal hand, freeing her and

causing Grievous's hand to drop both her and the lightsaber. Skye grabbed her lightsaber and went straight to Ryder.

"I'll distract him! You and Zuma get Skye out of here! Go!" said Ryder as he fired several shots at Grievous. Kit picked up Skye and carried her out as the group ran out of the

lair and met up with the Air Patroller. After they got onboard, the Air Patroller took off and grabbed the _Twilight_ with the claw, but then Grievous grabbed onto the ramp, shot

out his grappling hook, and grabbed Skye's ankle, dragging her to the end of the ramp and almost out of the Air Patroller!

"AAAAAAAH! CHASE! HELP ME!" cried Skye as he tried to hang on and climb back aboard. "That does it! Tennis ball cannon!" said Chase before shooting several tennis balls at

Grievous's face mask while the German Shepherd untied the cable. He then grabbed Skye and held her before grabbing the end of the hook.

"Touch Skye again, and you die!" said Chase before letting go of the hook and letting Grievous fall back towards the ground.

"I will hunt you all down!" said Grievous as he fell. The Air Patroller then headed back into space and to the _Resolute_ and landed the Twilight in the hanger bay before the Air

Patroller landed itself.

"Let's get to the Republic Medical Station near Naboo! NOW!" said Anakin. The fleet then went into hyperspace. Skye fell unconscious on the way.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"She's alive, but we need to get her to the station. For her own safety." said Marshall as Ryder helped her take off her Air Rescue gear. "Thanks, Marshall." said Ryder. "How's

her lightsaber wound?" asked Kit. "It's only a small cut. It just needs to be cleaned and bandaged. It'll heal." said Marshall as they approached the medical station. "Good."

said Kit. "It's nothing a night in a bacta tank won't fix." said Ahsoka. "What's a bacta tank?" asked Marshall as they brought Skye aboard the station. "It's what we use to treat

our injured troops. Even our Jedi generals have to use them sometimes." said Rex. "Oh. Okay." said Marshall. Then Skye woke up moments later.

"Where am I?" asked Skye. "We're in the Republic Medical Station. You're safe." said Ryder. "Go ahead and put her in an empty bacta tank." said Ahsoka. "What's a bacta

tank?" asked Skye. Everyone pointed to the window that showed some of the tanks with some injured clones inside that were having their injuries treated.

"You'll have to spend the night in one." said Marshall. Skye whimpered and looked up at Ryder.

"You mean…I have to spend the night…in there? Without…you? Alone?" asked Skye as she choked up while tears started forming in her eyes. "Yes." said Ryder. "It's the best

way to treat your wounds." said Marshall. Skye whimpered more and reached out to Ryder, who then picked her up and held her for comfort.

"I don't want to spend the night alone. Please don't leave!" cried Skye as she let her tears loose. "It'll be okay, Skye." said Ryder. "That's right. And by the time you wake up

tomorrow morning, you'll be good as new, and your wounds will be gone. You'll also be in a comfy bed." said Rex. "We need to get back to the ship." said Anakin. "Right. We

have our stuff in our quarters on the _Resolute_." said Rocky as Skye was handed over to Rex. "Skye, I will be back in the morning. Listen. I need you be a brave pup, okay?

Rocky and I will get your Air Rescue suit fixed. Captain Rex will take care of you." said Ryder. Skye didn't respond due to the fact that she was scared of having to spend the

entire night alone.

"Do you hear me? Huh?" asked Ryder as he wiped a tear away from Skye's cheeks. Skye whimpered. "See you in the morning, Skye. I will be right here when you come out in

the morning. I promise." said Ryder before kissing Skye's forehead. "Don't worry, Ryder. I'll take good care of her. You have my word." said Rex before Ryder left. Skye then

noticed her pup-tag was missing.

"Where's my pup-tag?" asked Skye as she was taken into the room. "Don't worry, Skye. I've got it right here. Ryder and Rocky gave me everything I need to repair it for

you." said Rex as Skye was hooked up and placed into the tank. "Thank you." said Skye softly as she sniffled a bit.

"You're in good hands, Skye. It's going to be okay." said Rex as the tank was sealed. Skye did nothing but stare out the front of her tank with a scared face. She had one

place on her mind as she went through the night: home.

"I want to go home." said Skye before falling asleep.

 **Poor Skye. That must've been hard for her to spend the night without Ryder or the other pups with her. And she just had her first lightsaber duel, using a**

 **lightsaber that she stole from Grievous's trophy room! And she survived that whole encounter! Who will the Ryder and the pups meet next when they get to**

 **Naboo after Ryder picks up Skye from the medical station? Find out in the next chapter of PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Galaxy! Read and review, please!**

 **Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Gaining help, part 1

Chapter 6: Gaining help, part 1

 **Hello, Tomcat549 here. Yes, I changed my name from alvinnascar5 to Tomcat549. I think it fits me perfectly. Anyways, here's chapter 6 of PAW Patrol: Pups**

 **Save the Galaxy!**

The next morning, after spending an entire night in a bacta tank at the Republic medical station having her injuries treated, Skye was lying in a hospital bed, still out cold from

the medicine that went through some needles and into her body. A few minutes later, her eyes flickered open and then sat up like she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"It's alright, Skye. It's okay. You're healed." said Rex as he calmed Skye down and laid her back down on the bed. "Oh, good." said Skye. "How do you feel?" asked Rex. "A lot

better than I was last night." said Skye. "That's good. Because there's someone here to see you." said Rex. Ryder then walked in.

"Hey Skye. Told you I'd come back for you." said Ryder. "Hey, Ryder." said Skye as the pair hugged each other. The Cockapoo then felt some tears on her cheeks.

"I missed you." said Skye. "I know. I missed you too. How are you doing?" asked Ryder as Skye lied down again. "I'm alright. Ryder, on that planet where I was captured by

General Grievous, I noticed I could stand on my hind legs. Why can I do that?" asked Skye. "I believe I can answer that." said Kit Fisto as he walked in, smiling.

"The reason you can do that is not only because of your Pup-Fu skills that Ryder was telling me about, but also because of the midi-chlorians." said Fisto, earning a confused

look from Skye. "What are midi-chlorians?" asked Skye. "Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides in all living cells." said Fisto. "They live inside me?" asked Skye.

"Inside your cells, yes. And because of that, you are able to connect with the Force." said Fisto. "But how can this be? I'm just a young Cockapoo pup and the Aviation Pup for

Adventure Bay. And what's the Force?" asked Skye. "The Force is in all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. And from what I have seen,

it is strong with you, Skye." said Fisto. "It is?" asked Skye. "Mm-hm." said Fisto. "Oh, and I also used this to fight off Grievous." said Skye as she showed Fisto the lightsaber

she took from Grievous's "trophy room". Kit immediately recognized it.

"This is the lightsaber that belonged to my former Padawan Learner: Nahdar Vebb." said Fisto as he took the lightsaber back. "Really?" asked Skye. "Yes. But when Nahdar

tried to take on Grievous, the general overpowered him, and he killed him." said Fisto. "I'm sorry, Master Fisto." said Skye. "Thanks. Grievous must've taken this back from

me to reclaim it." said Fisto. "That was very scary, what I went through." said Skye. "You've been through quite an ordeal, little one. Not many Jedi Padawans can take on

General Grievous and live to tell the tale. You are one of those lucky ones." said Fisto as he left the room with the lightsaber. "Let's get you back to the Air Patroller. We're

going to stay on Naboo until further notice." said Ryder. Skye held her "arms" out and whimpered, acting cute. Ryder chuckled.

"Of course I'll carry you." said Ryder. "Thanks, Ryder." said Skye before licking his cheek, earning a laugh from her owner. The pair left with Captain Rex and headed back to

the _Resolute_ , where the Air Patroller was waiting.

 **(A short time later)**

The Air Patroller left the _Resolute_ and headed towards Naboo. Skye looked out the window at the scenery.

"It's so pretty here. I like this place already." said Skye. "Same hewe. Look at all that water!" said Zuma. "WATER?! No thanks!" said Rocky as he lied down on his belly on his

seat. Finally, the Air Patroller landed in the main hanger, which was where the Naboo starfighters were docked.

"It's so beautiful in here." said Skye as she followed everyone out of the Air Patroller. "It sure is." said Marshall. The group was met by Senator Padme Amidala.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker." said Padme. "Good to see you, Senator Amidala. We have new recruits. This is Ryder and his PAW Patrol pups." said Anakin. "Pleasure to meet

you, Senator." said Ryder as he and the pups bowed to her as a sign of respect. "Nice to meet you too. So, who are these cute pups?" asked Padme. "This is Chase, our police

pup." said Ryder as he pointed to the German Shepherd pup. "Pleasure to meet you, Senator." said Chase.

"This is Marshall, our fire/EMT pup." said Ryder as he pointed to the Dalmatian pup. "Nice to meet you, m'lady." said Marshall. "So respectful. I like that." said Padme.

"This is Skye, our aviation pup." said Ryder as he pointed to the Cockapoo pup. "Aww, you're cute." said Padme as she petted Skye's head. "Thanks, Senator." said Skye.

"This is Rocky, our recycling pup." said Ryder as he pointed to the gray mixed-breed pup. "It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." said Rocky. "You have trained them well,

Ryder." said Padme. "Thanks." said Ryder.

"This is Rubble, our construction pup." said Ryder as he pointed to the English Bulldog pup. "Nice to meet you, Senator." said Rubble.

"And finally, this is Zuma, our water pup." said Ryder as he pointed to the Chocolate Labrador pup. "Pleasuwe to meet you, Senator." said Zuma. Padme looked at him with a

confused look.

"Oh, sorry. It's my speech impediment. Sometimes I can't seem to pwonounce my Rs wight. Like that." said Zuma. "Oh, okay. Sorry about that look I gave you." said Padme

as she petted Zuma's head. "It's alwight. I actually get that a lot when I meet someone new." said Zuma. "So, you're a water pup, huh?" asked Padme. "Mm-hm. That's

wight." said Zuma. "So, what is it exactly that you do?" asked Padme. "I'm basically like a lifeguard. I'm all about making saves, swimming quickly to save lives, and marine

life in the water." said Zuma. "Well, I think you'll like it here." said Padme. "Do you have a place where we can stay while we're here? Our town, Adventure Bay, has been

invaded by the Separatist Droid Army, then we rescued Skye from General Grievous's lair yesterday, and now we're in need of help." said Ryder. "Sure. Follow me." said

Padme as she led the group through the palace.

 **(A short time later)**

After a good walk, the group reached their destination.

"This is one of the palace rooms. This is where you can sleep while you're here." said Padme. "Wow. It's so pretty." said Skye. "You got that right." said Marshall. "Thank you,

Senator Amidala." said the pups. "You're welcome. Once you're settled in, you can go explore wherever you want." said Padme. "Get some rest, pups. You earned it." said

Ryder. The pups immediately fell asleep and took a nap.

 **(Afternoon)**

Zuma yawned and woke up a few hours later. He then walked up to Ryder, who was still asleep.

"Wyder?" asked Zuma. "Yes, Zuma?" said Ryder. "I'm going to explore the forest that we flew over." said Zuma. "I didn't hear the magic word." said Ryder. "Please?" asked

Zuma as he gave Ryder the puppy-eyes look and whimpered, acting cute. "Have fun, buddy. Call if you have problems." said Ryder. "Thank you." said Zuma before walking

towards the door. "Zuma?" asked Skye. "Yes?" asked Zuma. "Can I go with you? Please?" asked Skye. "Have fun, Skye. Zuma, keep an eye on her, will you?" asked Ryder.

"Okay!" said Zuma as the two pups went towards the forest.

 **(** _ **Invisible Hand**_ **)**

"Sir, we were unable to re-capture the pup and the ship it escaped in." said Grievous. "You lost the pup?" asked Dooku. "I tried to grab her, but she got away before I pulled

her back out of her ship." said Grievous as Dooku turned around.

"How is this possible?" asked Dooku. "Kit Fisto was involved in the pup's rescue." said Grievous before Dooku got an angry expression on his face.

"Anything else?" asked Dooku. "They were accompanied by a 10-year old boy and a brown pup." said Grievous before Dooku Force-pushed Grievous against a wall and held

his red lightsaber up to the cyborg's throat.

"What 10-year old boy?" asked Dooku angrily.

 **(Forest)**

Zuma and Skye were walking through the forest, checking out the scenery.

"This is so awesome!" said Zuma. "And very pretty!" said Skye. "These twees are so big." said Zuma. "Yeah. Oh, and Zuma?" asked Skye. "Yes?" asked Zuma. "You're it!" said

Skye before tagging the chocolate Lab and running away, laughing. "Okay, Skye. You asked for it!" laughed Zuma as he chased after the Cockapoo. The two played and had

fun with each other, until they saw a Gungan standing in front of them.

Skye let out a frightened shriek as she ran and hid behind a tree, getting the Gungan's attention.

"Wh-wh-who is that?" asked Skye, frightened as she peeked out and hid away again as the Gungan came closer to the two frightened pups.

"Skye! What awe you doing?!" asked Zuma sternly. Skye then grabbed the back of Zuma's neck and forcefully pulled the chocolate Labrador behind the tree.

"Ow, Skye! Ow! Ow! OW!" said Zuma as the Gungan stopped.

"Are yousa okay?" asked the Gungan. "Huh?" asked the two pups as they looked at each other with confused looks.

"I said, are yousa okay?" repeated the Gungan as the two pups came out from the tree, still a little afraid. "Why are you talking like that?" asked Skye. "That's how I speak."

said the Gungan. "Oh. I see. What exactly awe you?" asked Zuma. "I'm a Gungan. What are yousa?" asked the Gungan. "We're puppies from a planet called Earth. I'm a

Cockapoo." said Skye. "I'm a chocolate Labwador." said Zuma. "Yousa both sure are cute." said the Gungan. "Aww. Thank you." said Skye. "You do seem fwiendly. What's

your name?" asked Zuma. "Mesa name is Jar Jar Binks. Whosa are yousa?" asked Jar Jar. "I'm Skye." said the Cockapoo. "And I'm Zuma." said the chocolate Lab. "Nice to

meet both yousa." said Jar Jar. "Yousa too." said Skye, letting out a giggle and earning an ear scratch from the Gungan.

"And I'm sowwy if I sound funny. I have a speech impediment. I can't pwonounce my Rs wight. Like that." said Zuma. "It's alright. Mesa won't make fun of yousa." said Jar

Jar. "Jar Jar, we need your help." said Skye. "What's wrong?" asked Jar Jar. "Our town, Adventure Bay, and our planet, Earth, has been invaded and taken over by the

Separtist Droid Army." said Skye. "We have no awmy to help us take back our home." said Zuma. "Hmmm. I know who yousa can talk to. Follow me. Wesa going swimming."

said Jar Jar. "Zuma! Your scuba gear!" said Skye. "Oh yeah! I knew I bwought it for a good weason!" said Zuma. "But, I don't have any." said Skye sadly. "That's why I

brought both of them." said Zuma as he put his other Pup-Pack on Skye's back. "Awww! I'm so glad you're my friend, Zuma. Thank you. That's very sweet." said Skye. "Your

welcome." said Zuma as the two pups followed Jar Jar.

 **(A short time later)**

Jar Jar led Skye and Zuma to the water.

"How much further? My legs are getting tired." asked Skye. "Wesa going underwater to get to where wesa going. The other Gungans may a little surprised at first, so don't

freak out." said Jar Jar. "We'll try." said Skye before Jar Jar leapt high into the air and landed in the water. Skye and Zuma put on their scuba gear and then got in the water

as Jar Jar came back up for air.

"Follow me." said Jar Jar before the three swimmers went underwater and swam to the underwater Gungan City.

" _Whoa! This is so awesome!"_ said Zuma through his scuba mouthpiece. _"And beautiful!"_ said Skye. Moments later, Jar Jar led Skye and Zuma to bubbly entrance to one of the

city's buildings. Jar Jar then went through the bubble and into the city quickly, but Skye and Zuma stalled.

"It's alright. No water will get in. Yousa won't get stuck." said Jar Jar. _"Okay, I guess."_ said Skye as she moved forward and went inside. Then, Zuma went in, and both pups

put their scuba gear away.

"Wow! It's so pretty in here." said Skye as she and Zuma observed their new surroundings.

"Welcome to Gungan City!" said Jar Jar. Some of the other Gungans, like Jar Jar said, were surprised to see the two pups. One of the lead Gungans came up to the group.

"Hey, yousa! Stop right there!" said the Gungan on his Kaddu.

"Hello there, Captain Tarpals. Good to see yousa again." said Jar Jar. "Jar Jar, whosa are these two?" asked Tarpals as he pointed to the two pups. "This is Skye and Zuma."

said Jar Jar. "Why are yousa both here?" asked Tarpals. "We need your help." said Skye. "The answer is no." said Tarpals. "We didn't even tell you WHY we need youw help

yet." said Zuma. "Whatever it is, even the answer's yes, it's no." said Tarpals. "Our home is in trouble, and we need an army to help us take it back and repel the Separatist

Droid Army." said Skye. "Leave now!" said Tarpals. "Please, sir. We need to see your leader immediately." said Skye. Another Gungan soldier came up and shocked Skye with

his electrostaff.

"OW! HEY!" said Skye. "How rude!" said Jar Jar. "Not cool, dude!" said Zuma before getting shocked himself. "OUCH! DUDE! REALLY?!" said Zuma. "They need to see Boss

Nass immediately. Take us to him." said Jar Jar. Tarpals rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Very well. After that, they leave." said Tarpals as a couple of guards put handcuffs on the two pups before taking them to the Gungan Council chamber.

"I hope being hewe is a sign that things are turning awound in our favor." said Zuma. "I hope you're right." said Skye.

 **Well, Skye's all healed up, and now General Grievous and Count Dooku are hunting for Ryder and the pups! And Skye and Zuma have met Jar Jar Binks and**

 **some of the other Gungans. How will Boss Nass react to seeing the two pups? Will Skye and Zuma be successful in starting to get the help they need to take**

 **back Adventure Bay? Find out next time in PAW Patrol: Pups Save The Galaxy! Read and review!**

 **Until the next chapter, Tomcat549 is off!**


End file.
